Together Again
by 24rocks05
Summary: Jack escapes a Chinese prison to find that the world is again waiting to be saved. However, being the hero may seperate him for a third time from the ones he loves. At the end of the day, will Jack and Audrey be together again?


Chapter 1: Back Home

Jack Bauer didn't open his eyes for a very long time. He was too afraid that he would again see his tiny prison cell, not tall enough to allow him to stand up or big enough to stretch his legs. Or worse, he could be in that dark room, a bright light over his head, surrounded by people discussing his torture in an unknown language. Jack remembered wishing that he was dead. He had never been someone that quit, that gave up even in the worst of situations. But he had wanted to as they tortured him. He had wanted to die. But, slowly, he remembered Kim and Audrey, and that helped him through the constant pain. He could still feel that pain. Oh, gosh, he could still feel that pain. But he told himself not to think about that. He didn't think that he would survive it if he had to deal with his experiences over the past year again.

Jack returned to reality as the pilot's voice announced the beginning of a landing in Las Angeles, California. Slowly, Jack absorbed it all. In 15 minutes, according to the pilot, at least, he would see his daughter again. And he would see Audrey. He loved them both so much. So, so much.

Next to him, Curtis didn't speak. Jack and Curtis had been friends for the brief time that they had known each other. But, ever since Jack recounted the details of his stay and escape from the Chinese prison to Curtis, the rest of the 17 hour flight had been awkward to say the least. Curtis had never had to deal with the torture that Jack had experienced weekly. In his head, Curtis calculated. 50 times Jack had experienced pain that few on this Earth have ever endured. And still, Jack didn't break. Curtis would have known if he did, for he would have probably been dead.

What made knowing Jack's story even worse was that Curtis didn't think that he could have held up the way Jack did. Curtis was sure that he would have broken, told the Chinese everything that he knew. That scared Curtis, because he knew quite a lot. But Jack had also broken out. This was an amazing feat for someone who had just been tortured terribly, especially since he had been at a top security prison.

Curtis guessed that the people that had inflicted Jack's torture had became lax after the 50th time. It was a cold, desperate world when torturing someone like that had become routine. Jack had formulated his plan in his head for many months, as he had told Curtis hours before. He had hidden his food under his own waste, which he had been forced to sit in, as it attracted terrible parasites and other unfriendly bugs. Jack had starved himself for a while, eating a bare minimum, until the chains specially fitted for his wrists slowly became too big for his tiny arms. He slipped out of the chains and stabbed the torture giver with the syringe. Then, he had killed him with sudden crack of the neck. He had snuck up on the guard outside the door and stolen his weapon, and killed the guard and taken his I.D. He dressed in the guard's clothes, his hat down far so that they wouldn't recognize his large American eyes. And, with a few more tricks, Jack was free. But he was also starving in a baron wasteland. All that he had was a cereal bar that the guard had kept in his pocket. So, Jack hardly slept. He hardly ate. For two days he ran to the Siberian border, where he demanded to speak with the Russian president, who knew him personally from the fateful day when he came out of hiding. He spoke with the Russian president, and then slipped out of consciousness right there on the spot. So the Russians had cleaned him up, gave him clothes, treated him for his many illnesses and wounds. Two months he spent recovering at a Russian hospital. Two months it took him to remember who he had once been, and two months it took him to transform into that person once more.

The plane hit the ground with incredible speed. The lights of Las Angeles at night blurred and together created streaks of bright light across the sky, like a million shooting stars. That means one million wishes, Jack thought. The 747 rushed down the runway and taxied to its gate. Jack was sure that he was the most excited person on the plane. Kim and Audrey were closer than they had been to him in 14 months.

Curtis was kind enough to go and get his baggage and let Jack have a few moments with the two that he loved. Jack didn't have any bags, and that brought him great joy. He wasn't taking anything from the Chinese prison back with him.

Jack walked down the connector that separated the plane and Jack's hometown. His heart skipped a beat when he saw them standing there. They were all crying, and Jack ran into Kim's arms. She told him that she was sorry. Sorry for everything, but especially sorry for the way that she had treated him a little more than a year before. They embraced for a long time, and Kim sobbed into her father's coat. It had been a long time since she had had a shoulder to cry on.

Kim went to go help Curtis as Jack turned to Audrey. She had tears in her eyes, but it wasn't until they embraced that she let them fall. They kissed for a long time, and Jack suddenly realized: there is always something to live for. As he held Audrey and looked up at the ceiling of the terminal, he thought. It was worth it. He had suffered and suffered and didn't smile once in the course of a year. For a year he had been miserable. But he would do it all again if it meant holding Audrey in his arms the way that he did in that moment, under the fluorescent lights and surrounded by the rushing travelers. He would do it again for her. He just prayed to God that he wouldn't have to.

Chapter 2: Back to CTU

With all that had happened at that place in his life, Jack Bauer should have dreaded going back to CTU. The Counter Terrorist Unit was the place where nearly all of Jack's misfortunate had started. He always swore that he would never go back there again, but he always found himself inside those glass walls, doing what he could to stop all of the evil people in the world. He said didn't know why his plans to stay away always failed, but deep down, he knew. He wanted to stay at CTU. Under all of the death and killing and terrible things that happened, all of the people there were on a comforting common ground. They all did whatever was in their power to stop terrorists, and they knew that there was no better way to spend their days than protecting the lives and rights of millions and millions of people. Jack knew that he needed this. Maybe it was to reassure himself that he still was a good person after all of the killing and terrible things that he had been forced to do. Maybe he just liked knowing that he was doing all that he could, so if things didn't work out, than he couldn't have wished that he had just tried a little harder. Either way, Jack knew that, in this new life that he would have to create for himself with Kim and Audrey, CTU would have to be included in the mix. Jack knew that it would. After all, another reason that he knew that he had to go back was that CTU needed him. In the two years in his absence, they had really struggled, and the alert levels had been risen more than once. But CTU's dependence on Jack was okay with him. Jack liked being a lifesaver.

However, he wasn't pleased when Curtis informed him that instead of going to dinner and spending the night with Kim and Audrey, he would have to go to CTU to discuss how they were going to deal with the Chinese. Kim was dropped off at her house, with tears of happiness and a new life with her father ahead of her. Audrey got to stay with Jack as they drove to CTU to meet with others in the Situation Room.

Curtis drove along, with Jack was in the front, and Audrey was in the back. They passed street beyond street full of Jack's memories. Audrey's hand found Jack's shoulder as the tears crept down his face at the sight of his old home with Terri and Kim. Jack's hand enclosed hers as if to tell her that it was okay; he would protect her from the fate of his dead wife.

The car turned into the parking lot of CTU. More memories flooded Jack's mind. Nina was driving away in the parking garage as Jack shot her windshield. Kim was pulling on the dark wig to assume the identity of Jane Saunders. Jack was throwing a needle across the room, trying to give up the habit that his job and CTU had forced him to begin. Jack was holding Terri's dead body in his arms. Tony was rescuing Jack and Audrey, becoming his old self again. Jack was seeing Audrey for the first time after his year of hiding.

Jack's arm found Audrey's waist as Curtis guided them through security and to the Situation room. Karen and Bill Buchannon were standing there with Chloe, who was trying to get as far away as possible from her charming British ex, Morris. "Jack!" Chloe said with a smile, and gave him a very awkward quick hug. Bill and Jack shook hands, and Bill reintroduced Jack to his new wife Karen. They all sat down as President Gardner face filled the screen on the wall.

President Gardner was a fair president. He wasn't going to go down in the history books with the fame that David Palmer had had. And his face wasn't going to join the presidents before him on Mt. Rushmore. But he did what he could. After all, he hadn't bargained for this job. He hadn't even bargained to be the next in line for this job. But he was stepping to the occasion as nice as anyone could, after America falling apart under the watch of Charles Logan. He had rebuilt the country nicely, and was now strict and opinionated. Nothing that anyone said or did could change his mind after he had decided something. That is why Mike Novic was gone. That's why Aaron Pierce and his crazy ex-first lady girlfriend were long gone from his administration. They questioned authority. In Hal Gardner's mind, authority was always right. This was a strange was to approach a presidency after coming in because the previous authority figure was a terrorist. But President Hal Gardner had his ways, and no one was going to change them.

"I have spoken with the Chinese. They are willing to let Mr. Bauer stay here in exchange for someone that we have in one of our top security prisons. I am unsure as to why they want this man, but I believe that he has given us any useful information he has. I have agreed to this exchange."

"Mr. President, this is Jack Bauer. May I ask the name of who it is they want in exchange for letting me stay here?"

"Christopher Henderson."

Chapter 3: I Promise

"What?" Karen asked. "Mr. President, you must be mistaken, but Christopher Henderson is dead. Jack killed him just before he was captured, more than a year ago."

Bill, looking uncomfortable, explained to his new wife. "Karen, no. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, but the only way that we could guarantee that Christopher Henderson wasn't to be traded or broken out of the prison was if the world believed that he was dead. It was part of a plan to keep him secure. That's why I didn't question Jack further when he told me that he had killed him. I'm sorry for not telling you, but we staged his death."

"Well," said Jack, "the plan failed. The Chinese know that he is alive and want him. The question is, why?"

Audrey seemed to have an answer. "Jack, when you were captured I looked into the people that abducted you, and it looked like Henderson and Lee Jong were friends. They did business together. But Lee Jong is safely locked up in prison. Now that we know that the Chinese want Henderson, it looks like maybe the workers at the consulate were helping Lee. All of them may have been involved in the attacks two years ago led by Habib Marwan. Including the people that abducted you, Jack. And including Henderson."

"Okay, Chloe, Morris, I want you on this. Look into the history of Lee Jong, Christopher Henderson, and the people that abducted Jack. Find out if they, with Christopher Henderson, are planning an attack," Bill ordered.

Audrey sat there with her head in her hands. This was a very rough time for her. She loved Jack with all of her heart, and the two years in his absence had only confirmed that. But those two years had also been the hardest in her life. Ever since her mother had died, Audrey had needed someone to be there for her. She loved her father and her brother, but Audrey just couldn't bring herself to pour out her heart to them. Her father was so strict and orderly and always busy, she could hardly get a word in if it didn't have anything to do with his three o'clock meeting with the president. And Richard, he just wouldn't understand. Neither would her ex-husband. That's why Audrey divorced Paul. She liked having someone to eat dinner with every night, but that's about as far as their relationship had gone. He had never been there for her. Yes, she thought, deep, deep down, in his heart he cared for her. He just didn't know how to love someone.

Jack was different. He was there when she needed him and gone when she needed space. He was her everything, the reason that she got out of bed in the morning. She really, really, loved him, which was what made it so hard when he had been gone. In those two years, he was like a lost house key. Audrey knew that he was waiting for her, somewhere. She just didn't know how to find him. And when she did, he would open a whole new world for her. He would give her comfort, provide her with what she needed. But it seemed like every time she found him, she lost him again. When he had held her in his arms at the airport, she thought that this time was to be different. He was back, finally, and Audrey had let herself think that he was staying. But as they talked of Christopher Henderson and a possible threat, it seemed more and more like Jack would go out again and save lives. But what if he had to disappear again? What if he was captured? Worst of all, what if he died? The tiny little glimmer of hope that Audrey had for a future together had grown to the size of the Sun that day, filling the world with a light that would seemingly never go out. But now, it was fading back down into the size of a distant star in the dark of the night. She needed him. She couldn't let him go. Not this time.

The situation room was clearing. Everyone was leaving to work up the information that they had just received. Jack walked over and sat next to Audrey. He lifted her head onto his shoulder and stroked her hair. Audrey loved it when he did this.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"If Henderson and the Chinese really are planning an attack, you'll go back out into the field, won't you?"

"Audrey, I have to do everything that I can to stop him. He killed three of my best friends. Because of him, I almost lost you. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. If I can do anything, anything at all, to keep someone else from experiencing that, then I am going to. I have to."

"I know you do. But, when you go out there and put yourself at risk, I just, I can't bear the thought of losing you again. Promise me, Jack. Promise me that you will do everything that you can to be here when this is all over."

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere this time."

Jack kissed her one final time, and, as they walked out together, Jack knew that he would do everything that he could to fulfill his promise to her. He just didn't know if he could. So, Jack wished, on the million shooting stars that he saw as the plane landed, that they would be together when it was all over.

Chapter 4: Crisis

Jack and Audrey walked out to a jumble of people working hastily. Bill raced up and down the stairs to his office, giving orders and making sure that everything was running smoothly. Well, as smooth as things ever are at CTU. Audrey rushed to fill in her father and President Gardner on the situation. Chloe and Morris appeared to be having a race to see who could first come up with useful information. Jack didn't mind, for their little game was making them work twice as fast as normal. And for them, that was very, very fast.

"Got anything yet, love?" Morris asked playfully, staring at his computer screen all the while.

"Shut up and leave me to kick your but," Chloe replied with a scowl.

"Awfully confident, aren't we darling!"

"Jack! I have something!" Chloe yelled, and she tried to stop her smile from creeping onto her face. She had won.

"On November 14 of last year, Christopher Henderson, Lee Jong, and Su Ming, the man that abducted you, Jack, met with Samuel Edmunds."

"Who is Samuel Edmunds?" Bill asked as quickly descended the stairs that led to his office.

"Samuel Edmunds is a known American terrorist and weapons dealer. He is the man that Nina Myers was representing when she outbid us on the virus several years ago. He is also the brother of Chase Edmunds, an agent who used to work here. Chase worked really hard to bring down his brother, and he did. But Samuel escaped 2 years ago from prison. Chase was captured and held by his brother for months until he figured out a way to escape," Jack answered.

Audrey stopped in her tracks. Jack had a worried and urgent look on his face. It was real. How big they did not know, but they were in the middle of a real live terrorist threat, and Jack was going to be the one stopping it. Why, why, Audrey thought, did he always have to be the one that saves the day, often at his own expense? But, then, she remembered his promise to her. Jack was a man of his word. They would be together again when it was all over.

As if sensing her displeasure at the news that they had just recieved. Jack came over and held her. He always knew what she needed.

"Where is Chase now? We may need him," Bill asked Chloe.

"I'm not sure, but I know someone that will. I'll call her," Jack answered as he broke away from Audrey to make the call, focusing completely on the crisis at hand.

Audrey felt lost. Jack was walking away from her, but she still needed someone to lean on.

Kimberly Bauer was sitting in darkness at her small kitchen table in her 1 story home, holding the phone in her hand and thinking. Kim had always been dependant on her parents, however much she had liked to disobey them to prove otherwise. It had been very hard on her when her mother died. But then, she had had her father. He was there for her when she needed him and took her hatred and accusations without fight. He understood how hard it was for her to lose Teri. It had been hard for him too. Then, when she was finally happy and had a family, her father "died." She didn't have anyone to take care of her anymore. She had turned to Chase for guidance, but he was off halfway across the world dealing with his brother, who Kim knew little about at the time. He was gone for months. She waited and waited without a call from him. Kim spent her days crying and taking care of Angela. Then, one day, Kim had a nervous breakdown. She had no one, and that scared her. She drove Angela to Chase's sister's house and left him a note telling him where Angela was and that she was gone for good. Then, Barry had found her. He was such an idiot. He was in prison now, busted for doing and selling drugs and having a relationship with a patient.

Then Chase had called, about a month ago, asking for lunch and a second chance. Kim had accepted, but not without hesitation. After all, she was dying to see Angela. But then, he told her about his brother and that he was being held hostage. He said that he was sorry again and again. They had had dinner several times, and Kim rediscovered her love for him. But, whenever Kim saw hope for her old family being together again, she remembered the year in the absence of Chase and her father. She wanted someone that was always there. No, she needed someone that was always there. However, she had learned from her father that even when someone that you love isn't always there for you, you still need to be there for them. It bothered her that it had taken this long for Chase to call and tell her why he wasn't there after the incident with her father. But, in his defense, he probably had been very confused after she left him. And, Kim reminded herself, you were the one that left him, not the other way around. So, Kim had made her decision. She would call Chase and ask him to dinner. She would be open to his love, and she knew, he had a lot to give to her.

Kim was halfway through dialing his number when the phone rang. She answered it, and it was her father. He told her that Chase's brother may be involved in an attack and that he needed to know where Chase was. She told him that she assumed that he was at his house. He was just asking the address when a beep signaled someone on Kim's other line.

"Hold on, Dad."

"KIM! It's Chase. My brother is here! He is outside with a bunch of other men. All the exits are covered and I won't make it out. They are going to take me but they don't know about Angela. She is sleeping in her room. I need you to come get her. Oh, and Kim, don't get anywhere near my brother or anyone associated with him. I love you. Bye."

Before Kim could say a word back to him, he was gone. She stood there openmouthed, her father's voice calling her from the phone that she had dropped on the ground.

Chapter 5: An Impossible Decision

Kim was in a panic. She picked up the phone, horrified, and told her father what she had just heard. He was terrified for Chase. After all, Chase had been his partner, his friend. But, even worse, Jack got the sense that Kim still loved Chase. Jack didn't think that he could bear to hear the pain in his baby girl's voice if she lost another that she loved. He could already hear traces of it, but it was masked by her fear. Fear was something else that he had always tried to shield Kimberly from, but that proved to be impossible after what she saw on that fateful day that her mother died. His daughter had experienced earlier than most all of the evil in the world, and he feared that because of it, she would never live a day without wondering, fearing, if she was again to meet those who had reason to hurt her.

But, even though Jack couldn't protect Kimberly from fear, he could stop her heartache. If Chase came back, then she wouldn't have to go through losing another loved one. Jack promised himself that he would do everything that he possibly could to save Chase, to save his daughter from the heartbreaking pain that comes when you know that never again while you are on this Earth will you see them smile, hear them laugh, tell them how much you love them. Jack was getting Chase back. And that was the end of it. Loss is a terrible thing, thought Jack, too terrible for his little girl.

Jack summoned Audrey and walked up to Bill's office to tell them what Kim had experienced. Immediately Bill talked about stopping Samuel Edmunds before he got out of the country, but Jack knew that it was too late. Jack knew Samuel from previous experiences and was sure that any act to try and stop him would be a waste of time.

All of a sudden, the phone in Bill's office rang. Bill picked it up. He talked for several minutes. As the look of astonishment on Bill's face changed to horror, Jack reached for Audrey's hand. They watched Bill nod and nod, each time looking more and more like he was going to be sick.

"Christopher Henderson just called. Samuel Edmunds had wanted to get back at Michael Amador for a long time because he lied to him about the virus. He raided Amador's old laboratory and killed everyone. Inside, he found another 13 vials of the virus. He will use them if we do not give into his demands."

"What did he ask for?"

"You, Jack. He asked for you. Dead."

Jack collapsed onto the couch. Before, he would have gladly died for his country. He wouldn't have thought twice before saying goodbye to the world in such a wonderful way. But Audrey and Kim had given him something to live for. Who would protect his little girl from fear and pain? Who would give her a shoulder to cry on? Finally, he was there for her. She wouldn't be able to stand it if he vanished again. And he wouldn't be able to rescue Chase. Just as soon as his baby had pulled herself together, he would rip her apart. Jack wouldn't, no couldn't, do that to his daughter.

And he had also made a promise, and Jack Bauer was a man of his word. "I promise," he had said to her earlier. "I'm not going anywhere this time." How could he so blatantly turn on her? "I can't bear the thought of losing you," she had said to him. He had held her in his arms and realized that even when things can't seem to get any worse, you can still be happy again. She had brought him so much joy, it was impossible that he hadn't made her happy too. And Jack couldn't take that all away from her. He loved her with all of his heart, and would not break his promise. He had told her that they would be together again. And they would be.

But there was also millions of people's lives at stake. That's millions of people losing their daughters and husbands and wives. Jack had also said that he had to do everything that he could to save the world from loss. How could he do that? How could he kill millions of people? How could he inflict the pain that followed Terri's death on all of those others? Jack wouldn't be able to live with himself as he murdered all of those people.

Suddenly, Jack realized. He had never been one to give in, to accept bad situations for what they are. There was nothing he could do in his circumstances. Actually, there was one thing to do. He could change the circumstances. He was taking an enormous risk, but it was the only thing to do. Jack was going to take charge, and make things the way that they should be. That is what he had always done. And that is what he would do today. He would make things right.

Jack was determined. Nothing would stop him. But, as he kissed Audrey and ran off to do what he did best, he knew that this time, saving the world was going to be even harder than usual.

Chapter 6: A Tragic Past

Samuel Edmunds crept into a dark broken down warehouse, helping his bloody and bruised brother Chase limp over to sit on a pile of crates. Samuel looked at Chase like a father that was ashamed of his son. There was anger in his expression. Oh, yes, there was anger. However, there was also love and sadness. But, really, that is exactly what Sam was to Chase, a sad and ashamed father.

Sara and James Edmunds were regular people. They lived in the Suburbs of Oklahoma City and had two children, Samuel and Chase. The couple worked in the Alfred P. Murrah federal building as detectives that for the FBI. But, in 1995, terrorists bombed the building. Sara and James were killed in the explosion. A fourteen year old Samuel and eight year old Chase were left parentless.

The children were sent to live with their grandmother in Las Angeles, California. But, in the crazy aftermath of the attack, no one realized what a bad shape Patricia Edmunds was in. She was confined to a wheelchair and was poor and retired. Her husband had just died, and that had been hard on her. She relied on the older of her grandchildren to run the household. Sam raised Chase like he was his father. He dropped out of school to get a job at the local Walmart. He provided for the family, and, despite a childhood full of tragedy and sadness, young Chase was raised in a loving and supportive environment.

Two years had passed and the threesome had grown to love and rely on each other. But, when Patricia had sudden kidney failure, the Walmart salary was hardly enough to pay the medical bills. A now sixteen year old Samuel began looking for money wherever he could find it. And in downtown Las Angeles, that meant one thing: trouble. Sam came home with large sums of money and blood on his hands. He rationalized his behavior by telling himself that he was doing it all to save his grandmother's life. His attempts failed. The grandmother of the siblings died, leaving them desperate and without guidance. Sam and Chase lived on the streets, and Sam dove deeper and deeper into the trouble that he had gotten himself into before the death of his grandmother. Chase grew to despise the brother that he had once loved, who now threatened him and beat him when he disobeyed. Now 14, Chase ran away from his brother and found a new life.

Chase then met Myra. She was older than him and worked as a beautician at a local salon. She was there for him when no one else was. Chase told everyone that she was his sister, and she helped him graduate from high school, early, so that he could help contribute an income. He became part of the Army reserve, took college classes and got a degree, all the time working another job. Myra and Chase changed from "siblings" to a couple, but it didn't last long. Chase was forced to say goodbye to Myra as he left to serve in Afghanistan. Chase came home a year later, matured and determined. He was desperate to stop the people that had killed his parents. In Afghanistan, Chase had faced the senseless evil that was terrorism, and he quickly found a job at the Las Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit, where he worked as a field agent and was trained by Jack Bauer. Jack's daughter Kim was beautiful and funny and everything that Chase needed. Chase was in love with Kimberly Bauer.

However, Myra came to find Chase, pierced, tattooed, and changed. She, like so many others that Chase had come to know, had done nothing with her life. She still worked at a beauty salon, and was struggling. She had a surprise for Chase. He had a daughter.

Meanwhile, Sam changed from gang member to gang leader, druggie teenager to adult terrorist. Chase tried to stop his brother, who held him captive and tried to change Chase into what he himself had become. Chase resisted. Thinking that he had a family to come home to, Chase broke out of prison and left Sam and all the evil that he represented.

Now, Sam had Chase again, and, like before, he was determined to get his brother to follow in his footsteps. Samuel had been changed by the terrorists that he had befriended, and was sure that his path was the right one. Sam looked at Chase again. Just to let out his anger, Sam kicked Chase in the head. Chase lost consciousness.

Chase was eight years old again, and Sam was fixing him milk and cookies while his grandmother took a nap.

"Sammy, when are Mommy and Daddy coming back?" He had asked.

"Were going to stay here, away from them. They're gone. But you have me and Grandma, right? We're going to be fine, Chase." Samuel had answered.

"I miss them, Sammy," Chase had said. Sam had walked over and held his younger brother tight.

"Me too Chase, me too." Chase's head had been on Sam's shoulder, and he hadn't seen the tear fall from his brother's eye. Chase had had someone to help him through when his parents died. Samuel was forced to be the one to help Chase. He didn't have anyone to remind him of what was right. Chase, who was just beaten by his brother, pitied him. He had been lost when the threat of losing another that he had grown to love approached, and he had gotten on the path that led to where he was now. Sam hadn't realized then that there was no place to turn around. And now, Chase, who knew how much love and goodness was in his brother's heart, had to stop him, even if it meant killing the one who had guided him through the hardest times in his life.

Chase's teenage brother's tear streaked face faded out of view and was replaced by one that bore little resemblance to the visage that he had seen just seconds before. When most looked into Samuel Edmund's eyes, they saw what was on the surface: hatred and anger. But Chase was able to see deeper. When he looked into the windows to his brother's soul, he saw how hurt, sad, and lost he was. Sam hadn't aspired to be what he had become, and Chase believed that wholeheartedly. But still, Chase had to stop his brother, even if it meant killing the soul that, Chase knew, still had some good left in it.

Chapter 7: Clues From the Past

Jack knew that he had an advantage. He was smarter than Chris seemed to remember. Christopher Henderson wanted Jack dead for two reasons. The first was the obvious, personal revenge. Jack and Christopher had a long, not so pleasant history together, and Jack could understand Henderson wanting him dead. But, in the long, not so pleasant history that they shared, Jack had really come to know the man who was now making his life miserable. And that posed as an incredible advantage in stopping him. Obviously, Jack could use what he knew about his old friend to stop him, and Christopher knew that. In not saying goodbye to the world, Jack could help it because of his knowledge, and that thought gave Jack great pleasure. Christopher was using something from his past to aide him in his attacks, and Jack knew Henderson's past. Jack was determined to find out what it was.

"Chloe, tell me all that we know about the attacks today," Jack demanded.

"Not much," Chloe told him. "All that we know is that Christopher Henderson, Samuel Edmunds, Su Ming, and other workers at the consulate are part of an attack led by Henderson. We have confirmed that they have thirteen vials of the Cordelia Virus and will use them if, uh, you know-"

"Yes, Chloe, I know. Please continue," Jack said, impatiently but not unkindly.

"Well, they are somewhere in California. They all met on November 14, but Henderson was not there, as he had been arrested. They met in a house, um, 1341 Georgetown Court, which seemed to be their headquarters."

"Wait, hold up. What was that address again?" Jack asked.

"1341 Georgetown Court, but it's already been searched, Jack. They were definitely there, but there is nothing useful that they left behind."

"Oh yes there is. Did the people that searched the house find any secret room under the spare bedroom closet floor?"

"No. Why?"

"When I was there one year ago, there was an underground room being dug, it looked like it was there for a future operation. I didn't have time to look into it further. Tell Buchannon I left."

"Jack, they are not going to let you leave. If sunrise comes and we haven't stopped them, well…"

"I know what has to happen if that time comes, Chloe. I am doing everything I can to stop it from coming. There is still two hours until sunrise. You have to cover for me. I give you my word, if I don't find anything by then, I'll come back here and do what has to be done. You know me, Chloe. I wouldn't kill all of those people. Even if it meant losing all that I had."

"Fine, but remember last time I lied for you? Driscoll found out. I'm really bad at lying to people."

"Then get Audrey to help you. But right now, I have to leave."

"I'm really not happy about this, Jack, but I'll do it."

"Good."

"Oh, and uh, Jack? Sorry about the whole thing with, you know, them wanting you and stuff. If only Gardner hadn't let Henderson go. I can't believe that, it's almost like Logan all over again, and that must be really hard for you, especially after you saw Audrey for the first time in like, forever today, and finally you guys were together, and-"

"-Chloe."

"Sorry, I know, that was inappropriate. Well, just, you know, sorry."

"Thanks, Chloe. I have to go. If anything happens to me, tell Audrey that I love her, okay? And that I'm sorry."

And, several minutes later, Jack sped up the driveway to Christopher Henderson's house, which was surrounded by yellow tape. Jack ducked under and ran silently up the walk. None of the lights were on, but the house showed all signs of a recent search. Everything was broken or ripped, and the house that Jack had once known was nearly unrecognizable.

Jack crept through the halls and entered the kitchen. It was very creepy in the old house that held so many memories.

Jack could see Chris, Miriam, Teri, Kim, and himself sitting around the now overturned table and eating dinner. They would stay at the table for hours afterwards and talk about everything and anything while Kim sat in the next room watching a movie. About the time that they brought out board games, Kim would fall asleep in the spare bedroom. When they were ready to go home, Jack would carry her into the car and rest her on the middle seat. She would wake up in the car but pretend to be asleep so that Jack would carry her into her bedroom. She loved it when he carried her. As Jack entered the bedroom, he could almost see a nine year old Kim lying on the bed, her blonde hair sprawled out on the pillow. That scared him. Jack and Christopher really had been friends. But that was before Chris had changed.

Jack opened the door to the walk-in closet. All of the clothes had been removed and searched, and they were now strewn across the closet floor. Jack turned on the light to the closet, but it hardly helped. After he removed the clothes and the rug, he looked carefully at the hardwood floor. No signs of a trapdoor showed. This was going to be impossible.

After several minutes of searching, Jack found the latch. He lifted not only the wood but a small layer of concrete, too. Clever Chris, Jack thought. Even if someone ripped up the floor, it would blend in. It was pitch black in the room, but the light from the closet shined through only the square that was the trapdoor. It made the dark room feel very eerie. Jack felt the damp walls. It wasn't long before he found the switch. A room, about the size of the spare room itself, was illuminated by a single light-bulb hanging from the ceiling. There were desks lining the walls, and it looked as if there were about 7 computers and chairs next to them. Bulleting boards lined the wall space above the computers. On them were sticky notes with addresses and names, pictures, brochures to events, and other things. Jackpot, Jack thought, laughing to himself at the rhyme. This find had increased his mood.

One computer lay, gathering lots and lots of dust. Jack figured that this was Henderson's. So Henderson's men had been coming here, Jack thought. Did the neighbors really not notice men dressed in black frequently leaving and entering the house? Someone must have been covering for them. Something about the men using an abandoned house to plan an attack just wasn't right. Someone had to be helping them…

"Jack, put all of your weapons on the desk. Don't make me shoot you."

Slowly, Jack turned around. He was inches away from the tip of the gun. A painted nail was putting the slightest bit of pressure on the trigger, like she was supposed to shoot him but couldn't. Jack slowly looked up and saw the face of Miriam Henderson.

Chapter 8: Mother and Daughter

As Kimberly Bauer drove down the street to Chase's house, she was still shaking. She opened the front door, slowly. She didn't know what to expect. She was terribly scared. Would Chase's brother's men search the house? Had they taken Angela? Kim loved that little girl, and she didn't think that she would be able to stand if her child was taken along with Chase. With a deep breath, Kim looked inside. Everything was normal. If Kim hadn't known better, she would have thought that Chase and Angela were peacefully sleeping, undisturbed, without fear of being abducted. Kim stopped at the picture on the table. It was the three of them, together. And, somehow, it made her feel guilty. She knew that she couldn't have stopped Chase's brother from doing what he did. If she had been there when he had taken Chase, she probably would have been dead. But, if Chase or Angela got hurt, at least they should have had Kim to be there for them. If one of them died, they should have had memories with Kim. They all loved each other. It just wasn't right that they hadn't been together, and Kim blamed herself for that.

Kimberly had raised Angela like she was her daughter. As far as Kim, Angela, and Chase were concerned, she was. It had hurt her so much to leave her, but Kim hadn't been able to think straight when that had happened. She hadn't realized how much her daughter had meant to her. It had hurt so, so much to say goodbye. But she was here for her now, wasn't she?

Praying that Angela was still there, Kim entered her bedroom. She was relieved to see the long blonde hair, like she used to have, sprawled across the pillow. Kimberly and Angela were a lot alike, and that made Kim happy. Angela had graduated from a crib to a bed in the time that Kim had been gone from them, and Kim was again hit with a sudden wave of guilt. She should have been there for Angela.

Kim walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Angie, come on, honey, wake up."

"Kim?" Angela groggily responded. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's gonna be gone for a while. You're gonna come with me and we're going to have a sleepover, okay? Just the two of us."

"Okay. But Daddy will be back, right?"

"Um, yeah. He'll be back. Soon," Kim said as she fought the tears. Her voice was shaking. She didn't believe what she was saying to the little girl, but she had to protect her.

Kim suddenly remembered her father, telling her that he would be back soon when he left for missions. He didn't tell her that his life was in serious danger. He was terrified at the fact that this might be the last time that he tucked his daughter in, and he didn't want her to experience that pain. He didn't want her to fear the way that he did never seeing her again. He was, as he always had, protecting her from fear and pain. And that's what she was doing now, with the four year old that she loved more than the world itself. Kim's father had always protected her. Now it was Kim's turn to do the same for Angela.

"I love you, Kim."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Kim picked up Angela from the bed. She ran through the living room, almost expecting someone to jump out and take them both. Angela was getting heavy. Kim remembered when she could rest her on her hip and throw her into the air. But those days were long gone. Kim was just sad that she hadn't been there to see her grow.

Kim carried Angela down the walk and set her in the middle seat. She kissed her on the forehead, and hugged her one final time. As she drove off, the guilt left her. Kim may not have always been there for Angela, but she was now. And Kim told herself, as she drove away from the house where so much evil had happened that night, that she would never leave Angela again.

Chapter 9: The Power of Love

Jack looked into Miriam Henderson's eyes. He could tell right away how terrified she was. Jack wondered how in the world she had gotten involved with her husband's crowd, but then again, Miriam was very vulnerable. Jack remembered her always doing anything that Christopher wanted. She probably was very lost when she learned not only that he was a terrorist, but that he would have her killed if need be. Jack couldn't blame her. Finding out in one day that your husband was a terrorist and couldn't care less if you died had to be pretty rough.

"Miriam, you and I both know that you won't shoot me. I know you, Miriam. You are not an evil person."

Immediately, she lowered her gun.

"But, if I don't, Christopher-"

"-Christopher is the reason that I am here. You do know what he and his terrorist friends are doing, right?"

"They are bringing justice to the world."

"Do you really believe that, Miriam? Do you really believe that killing millions could ever, ever be justified?"

"No," she said with a sob. "But it's not like I have any choice. Do you know what he has threatened to do to me? I'm scared, Jack."

"Listen to me, Miriam. I can protect you. All that I need to do now is stop your husband. If you help me, President Gardner will pardon you for whatever you did here, and the world will remember you as the one that helped save the day, not the one that destroyed it."

"No, no, he won't Jack. He won't pardon me. Do you even know how evil I am? Do you know what I have done?"

"What, Miriam, what have you done?"

"I killed a man. Our neighbor. He had started to get suspicious, and Chris told me that I had to do it or he would torture me and watch me die. And, I'm supposed to shoot you and then deliver a vial of the virus so that even more will die. I don't even know myself anymore, Jack. I've gone too far over to the other side to do anything good for the world."

"Miriam, it is never too late to do good in the world. Never. I know you Miriam, and I know that you aren't the person that Christopher is making you to be. All that matters now is that you can save millions."

"Alright, Jack, I'll do it. I'll do whatever you need."

"Thank you, Miriam, thank you. Now tell me everything that you know."

"Well, Christopher has been planning this for a very long time. I got in on it when his people took me captive. They told me what I had to do. I am supposed to deliver your body to him. That's where I'll pick up a vial of the virus to set to go off in a shopping mall."

"Where is your husband, Miriam?"

"You're, you're not going to do anything to him, ri-"

" — Miriam. Tell me where he is."

"He is at an abandoned warehouse, just east of here."

"I know the place. We led a mission there a long, long time ago. He said something about it being a perfect place to run an operation from."

Jack picked up his cell phone and Miriam sat down in a chair, desperate.

"Audrey! Tell CTU that I have a location. Its an old warehouse, East of the Henderson house. Tell Bill to get a team ready."

"Copy that, Jack. I'll tell him."

"Good. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Missing you. I really wish that you were here, Jack."

"Me too, sweetheart. I love you. So, so much."

"I love you too, Jack."

"I have to go."

"I know. I'll see you?"

"I'll be there, Audrey. We'll be together, soon."

Audrey leaned against the wall, and for what seemed like the millionth time in the last few hours, she prayed that Jack's words to her were true.

Love was an amazing thing, Jack thought, as he drove away, Miriam in the front seat. Miriam had endured so much from her evil husband, but she still clung to the man that she once knew. She was worried about his safety even as she despised him for what he had done to her, and the world. Audrey had waited a very, very long two years for Jack, hoping beyond hope that he would come for her. And Jack, Jack had escaped from a top security Chinese prison with the single thought in his mind of seeing Audrey and Kim again. But then again, love surprises people in so many ways.

Several minutes later, Jack pulled into the CTU parking lot. As an afterthought, he asked Miriam.

"Miriam, this is my first day in L.A. in a while. How long until sunrise?"

"Not long, Jack, not long. Maybe an hour and a half. Good Luck."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Miriam."

"Goodbye, Jack. Oh, and one more thing. Try not to hurt Christopher, will you?"

"I'll try. You really still love him, Miriam?"

She thought for a second.

"Yes. I love the man that I married. And, no matter how lost he is, that man is still in there somewhere. I intend to find him. Yes, despite what he has done to me, I still love him."

And, as if on cue, Audrey appeared in the doorway. Jack thought about what he was up against, but, at the same time, he thought about the enormous amount of love that he had for her, and all of a sudden, he knew. He knew that they would be together again. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why, but he knew in his heart, that when it was all over, they would be, in some way, shape, or form, together again.

He just had to make it happen. And he would. Right then and there, he would go up against the world to find a way that he and Audrey would be together again.

Chapter 10: Captured

Jack drove to the warehouse with an adrenaline rush that could only be experienced from a mission as important as this. There were so many lives on the line, including Jack's, and that made it scary, but also gave him and his team a newfound determination. When the stakes are high, it makes people scared and anxious, but it also brings out the best in them. Jack took a deep breath as he drove down the alleyway behind the run down dry cleaners. The old, broken down cars and piles of trash cast shadows in the dark bluish light. If he stood on the car and looked through binoculars, he could see the warehouse. It was definitely the right place. Guards were standing outside, dressed in warehouse worker uniforms but with bulky coats on. Jack laughed to himself. It was sixty five degrees outside, and was getting warmer every second. Jack could almost see the guns that they had tucked in their jackets.

The operation was beginning. The teams were in place, ready to move when Jack gave the signal. Jack crept up from the right, with Curtis on the left. Curtis snuck behind the other guard, and waited until Jack gave the signal.

"Hi, I was just wondering--" Jack said, and, with a nod of his head, Curtis and Jack engaged the guards in a fight and didn't stop until both of them were lying on the ground, unconscious.

Jack and Curtis took out their guns and slowly opened the door, not making a sound. There were crates everywhere, and it was perfect for hiding. Jack and Curtis knelt behind the crates and listened.

"When is Bauer's body being delivered?" Samuel Edmunds asked.

"CTU should be at the location in a few minutes to deliver the body of, ah, Jack," Christopher Henderson responded. "Are the men in position in case the body doesn't arrive?"

"Yes. We have a man at the mall several neighborhoods away. But you better hope that we don't have to release it, Christopher. The mall isn't open. We would have to wait several more hours to release it, and that wouldn't look good on our part."

"Bauer will be here. I know him, Edmunds. He would die for his country if he had to."

"Fine, Christopher. It's your call. The other twelve vials are waiting for your inspection."

"Good. Where are they?"

"In the bathroom to your left."

"Isn't that where your brother is? Your brother, the federal agent! Darn it, Sam! If this plan fails because of you--"

"Hold up, Chris. Everything is fine. He is unconscious, and not waking up for a while. There was no other place to keep him. The delivers are sleeping in the other rooms, awaiting further notice from you."

"Alright, I'll go check the vials. Keep a watch on that brother of yours, Edmunds. Actually, I'll shoot him, just as a precaution."

"No. Please, Chris. Keep him alive. I have my reasons for keeping him here, you know."

"Fine. But if he is any trouble at all--"

"I know, sir."

Henderson walked over to a door and shut it behind him. For a second, Jack could see Chase's bloody and tortured body, lying there and showing no signs of movement.

Jack snuck up on Samuel Edmunds. Quickly, he turned around to face him, and, before Samuel could react, Jack had punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. He motioned for Curtis to take him away. Jack still hadn't ordered in the teams. He was going to face Henderson alone.

Jack walked over to the bathroom door. He opened it just a crack, to see the back of Henderson, bent down and working in an incubator. Chase lay, unresponsive, in a corner.

"I've got you, Chris. There is no escaping now. Take your hands out of the incubator and turn out all of your pockets."

"What are you going to do, Jack? Kill me? Tony Almeida couldn't do it. Can you?"

Jack had his finger putting the slightest amount of pressure on the trigger of the gun, like Miriam Henderson had done to him just moments before. But Miriam had hesitated because she was scared. Jack wasn't scared, not the least bit. But he was unsure.

Jack remembered Tony dying in his arms, dead because of the man standing before Jack. And Michelle, Tony's reason to live, was dead because of the man standing before Jack. Palmer, a true national hero, was dead because of the man standing before Jack. Audrey, the woman that Jack loved more than anything, should have been dead because of the man standing before Jack. Millions of people were going to die very soon because of the man standing in front of Jack. Jack, after all that he had gone through, should have been dead because of the man standing in front of him. Christopher Henderson had done so much evil. And he would continue to do so if Jack didn't stop him now.

But Jack just couldn't get the face of Miriam Henderson out of his head. She saw the tiny little part of her husband's heart that was still good. Most couldn't see any good in Christopher Henderson. But the woman that loved him could. And, Jack thought, if there is any good left in a soul, then I am not one to choose to take it from this world.

Jack lowered his gun. He cuffed his old friend and ordered in the teams. They would arrest the twelve sleeping terrorists, neutralize the virus, and get Chase the medical attention that he needed.

Jack realized, as he sat down next to his bloody old partner, that maybe, there is good in everyone. Every person deserves a second chance. If someone is being killed to save the lives of countless others, then Jack could justify that. But, as he watched the CTU teams taking Henderson away, he was glad that he didn't kill Christopher. Miriam wasn't delusional. The good that she saw in her husband was real. Jack knew because he could almost see a little of it as well. Like the way that Christopher hesitated when he said Jack's name when talking to Samuel. He had hesitated before saying the name of someone that he had ordered dead, because somewhere, deep down, he knew that he was wrong. Maybe, he had just gotten lost in his wants and desires and forgotten how to be a good person. All that Jack knew was that no one, no one, no matter how lost they were, deserved to leave this world without the chance to make their life right again.

Jack had sworn to Audrey that he had to do whatever he could to save people from the pain of losing someone that they love. Jack knew that he had saved Miriam from that pain. Now, Jack had to concentrate on fulfilling his other promise to the woman that he loved.

Chapter 11: Healing

Jack looked around the ambulance. He was sitting with Chase in an ambulance in the parking lot of a hospital just a few blocks from the warehouse, getting the equipment to treat Chase while they took him to CTU medical. Jack really hoped that Chase would be all right. He looked like he was going to be okay, but Jack had had far too many bad experiences in CTU medical to know for sure. Chase started to awake, opening his eyes just the slightest bit.

"Jack?" Chase whispered, hardly daring to believe that his old friend, partner, and father-in-law was here, rescuing him from his terrorist brother. Chase thought back to when he was seven years old, and his parents always asked him where he pictured himself in twenty years. Certainly not here, he thought. He started to laugh, but it hurt too much, so he turned to Jack and said weakly, "I can't believe you're here, Jack. I thought you were dead."

"So did I Chase, more than once. So did I."

"Can I talk to Kim?"

"Sure. I'll leave you here to talk to her and go check on Curtis and your brother. They're still at the warehouse."

"Jack?"

"Yes, Chase?"

"Watch out for my brother. He's smarter than you think. And I'm glad that you're alive."

"Me too, Chase. Here's my phone. I assume that you know my daughter's number." And, with a smirk and a wave, Jack jumped down from the ambulance and left Chase to talk with Kim.

"Kim?"

"Chase! Thank God you're okay!"

"Do you have Angela?"

"Yes. She's sleeping in the other room. What happened to you?"

"My brother took me again. He had people torture me for a while, wanting to know information and as punishment for escaping and not helping him in his plans."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They are taking me to CTU medical to make sure that I am okay."

"Good. I'm coming. I'll bring Angela, too. She has been asking about you, you know."

"Did you tell her anything?"

"No, I didn't want to frighten her."

"Good. I can't wait to see you, Kim. I love you."

Kim paused. The last time that she said this to him, he had been leaving to take care of his brother. He had left her there, alone, with no one to help her through her grief. But she could say it again. She meant it again.

"I love you too, Chase."

Chase smiled, weak, bloody, and bruised. Those three words had healed him more than any treatments ever could.

Jack stepped down from the ambulance. He started to walk over to check on Curtis. He was happy. Christopher Henderson was already at CTU, after being taken there right after Jack had arrested him. Chase and Kim were together again, and he would see Audrey after he took care of the situation at the mall. Things were, finally, going to be okay.

Jack froze. In the distance, he heard gunshots. He started to run. It seemed like to take forever to get to the warehouse, and by the time Jack turned the corner, the shots had stopped. Jack was horrified at what he saw. Countless field agents lay dead on the ground. The people that were waiting to deliver the other vials that CTU had in custody were dead. Curtis was leaning against the wall of the warehouse, shot in the arm and the leg but still alive.

"Jack, he's gone. He escaped," Curtis managed, moaning in pain.

"Who, Curtis? Who escaped?"

"Samuel Edmunds."

Chapter 12: The Attacker and the Victim

"Curtis, stay with me, I'm going to call for help. But first, I need to know which way he went," Jack whispered to a struggling Curtis.

"I'm sorry Jack. After I got shot, I blacked out for a second. I just, I couldn't see. I remember hearing him get into a car, I think. I'm so sorry. It was really hard to think straight."

"It's okay Curtis, it's okay. I'm calling for help now."

Chase sat smiling in the back of his ambulance. It had been so good to hear Kim's voice again. He could picture his family together again--BANG!

A shot his the window of the ambulance. It swerved all over the road. The driver had been shot in the head. One by one, the tires were shot. Nurses were screaming. The ambulance hit the side of the road and rolled onto its side, coming to a stop overturned in a grassy front lawn. Chase hit his head, and the whole world became a little blurry…

He could hear more gunshots. The two nurses and one CTU agent that had been with him were dead. Chase looked up to see the face of his brother. With Chase's blurry vision, he couldn't even make out the brother that he used to know. A face of pure evil looked up at him.

"Chase. If only you understood the world the way that I do. You think that I am evil and terrible, but really, you are."

"No. I stand for what is right, Sam. You used to as well. But you have turned into the type of person that was responsible for the deaths of Mom and Dad. Do you remember how much it hurt you when they died? Do you remember how sad you were? Because you are inflicting your pain on countless others."

"Exactly Chase, exactly. Who came out better? Mom and Dad? Us? Or the people that organized the attacks? Mom and Dad are dead. We were sad and terrified of what would happen next. But the people that carried out the attacks didn't experience any pain. Can you not see my logic, Chase? I am saving you by letting you be my partner in these attacks. I am saving you from the fate of our dead parents. I am saving you from the pain that we experienced, after they died. There are two roles to play: the attacker and the victim. We, together, will be the attackers."

"Sam, you are lost. You save yourself from the pain of us and our parents. I save everyone from that pain. Don't you see? There doesn't have to be an attacker or a victim. We can all just live, together. I try to make that happen."

"The world that you imagine is not a reality, Chase. We do not live in a Utopia. You can choose to be the attacker or the victim. The people out there are the victims, Chase, and that is the end of it. I am an attacker. I do what I want with the world. I am protected. Are you with me, brother?"

"No, Sam. After what just said to me, I am not with you. I am against you. As long as you continue to attack, I will continue to thwart. Mark my words, Sam. There will be no victim."

"Fine then, Chase. I will leave you here. I wanted to help you, you know. Not hurt you. You have disappointed me. I want us to be powerful, together! Make things the way that we want them to be. But, you have turned me down. Alone, I will attack the world. Alone, I will succeed. I wish that you would be by my side."

"Sam! STOP!" Chase called as Sam walked away. Jack had given Chase a gun. Chase would have to end it, right here and now. He had to, to save the lives of millions.

"You will not shoot me, Chase. You have made it quite clear that you are not an attacker." And with that, Sam shot out the window of an SUV, killed the person driving, and drove off.

Chase was angry at himself for not stopping him. But, deep down, Chase knew that there was nothing that he could do. Sam was right. He would never be an attacker. Chase couldn't kill the one who had guided him through his hard times, shown him the way. Chase would never be able to kill his brother.

Chapter 13: I'm Coming With You

"Curtis, an ambulance is on the way. It should be here in several minutes. I have to stop Edmunds before he gets too far. Am I okay to leave you here?" Jack asked.

"Go, Jack. Go. I'm okay," Curtis groaned.

"Are you sure? I need you to stay conscious until the ambulance gets here, okay? Can you do that?"

"Yeah. I think."

"I'm sorry I have to leave you, but there is still a vial of the virus. It may have already been released. I have to stop it. Stay awake, okay?" Jack said, all the while running to a nearby parking lot.

It was nearly empty, but Jack luckily found an unlocked car and hotwired it. The sun was rising into a bright pink and orange sky. It gave Jack hope. He would stop the virus and Samuel Edmunds. He had an advantage. Edmunds didn't know that Jack had overheard the location of the last vial. He was sure that Sam was on his way to the mall to tell the last carrier of the virus to release it. The mall was opening soon. Jack had to hurry.

All of a sudden, Jack came upon an overturned ambulance on the side of the road. His heart skipped a beat. It was the ambulance that he had left just minutes before. Was Chase alive?

"CHASE!" Jack yelled, jumping from his car and running towards the overturned vehicle. His voice disturbed the quiet serene environment of the neighborhood.

"CHASE!"

"Jack?" Chase was running at Jack from the end of the street.

"Chase, what are you doing running? You're hurt!"

"I'm fine, Jack. Listen, my brother left but he can't be far from here. We have to find him!"

"Chase, I think that I might know where your brother is. He may have more of the virus. I'm going to stop him now, but first, I'm taking you back to CTU Medical."

"Jack! Look at me, I'm fine. I'm going with you."

"No, you're not, Chase. Get in the car."

"I know my brother better than anyone, Jack. I can help you stop him!"

Jack's phone rang.

"Hold on. It's CTU. I have to take this"

"Jack?" Bill Buchannon said from his office at CTU.

"Bill? I'm going to the mall where the last vial is now. I'm almost sure that it's where Edmunds is. Send teams as soon as possible, okay?"

"Jack, we lost a lot of agents in Edmund's escape. We are really shorthanded right now."

"I know that you're shorthanded. I only need a few agents."

"Okay, I'll send the rest of our agents, but they're not our best, Jack."

"It's fine. Listen, Bill, I've got Chase Edmunds here. I need you to send a car for him. He's hurt."

"I'm fine, Jack." Chase interrupted.

"You've got Chase with you? How's he doing?"

"He's looks fine, but I don't care. I want him checked out."

"Jack, if he's up to it, you could really use him. Curtis just got here. He's going to be okay, but you need someone like him in the field with you."

"Chase is in no condition to--"

"Jack! I can do this. You're just like me, you'll never be okay with yourself until you've done all that you can to stop them. Come on, Jack. I had my brother and I didn't stop him. I won't rest until I've done all that I can do to make up for that."

"Fine. Bill, Chase is coming with me. Send the teams as soon as you can."

"Alright. They'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Copy that."

"Come on, Chase. Let's go. We need to get to that mall before it opens."

Chapter 14: The Last Words

As Jack and Chase pulled into the mall parking lot, a security officer was opening the doors to let a crowd of people in. An enormous sign topped the building. No way, Jack thought. It was the mall's annual 50 off sale. How could people be so oblivious to the terror that was going on around them? The setting was perfect for a terrorist attack. Not only did the sale attract lots of people, but it also appealed to many different types. A lion could fit in with that crowd.

"Let's go," Jack said to Chase, and they ran to join the jumble of excited shoppers.

They found out from the security guard where you could get access to the ventilation system. Jack and Chase ran through the mall, into the food court, and off to the maintenance rooms down a long, narrow and dirty hall. Just as Jack and Chase turned the corner, they saw Samuel Edmunds and another man dressed in a maintenance suit walking down the hall. Jack and Chase shot at them with no luck. The hall was long and the silencers were giving the guns bad aim. They ran back to the food court and ducked behind the fountain, where they removed the silencers and began to fire at the two terrorists. People ran screaming everywhere, grabbing their breakfasts and early purchases and running. Meanwhile, the fight went on, and still, no one was down.

Jack came out from behind a fountain, only to look into the gun of the man that was supposed to release the virus. He was doomed. There was nothing he could do, except--

BOOM! The man fell down with a shot to the head. Five CTU agents dressed in black ran in to join the fight. It suddenly occurred to Jack that Edmunds and the other agent had already left the ventilation room when Jack and Chase saw them. That meant that Jack had more urgent matters to deal with. He rolled past the firefight, dodging the bullets of his old partner's brother. He ran into the ventilation room, and saw the silver bomb-like object that meant that the building was in serious danger. The red light blinked at slow intervals. But, suddenly, it began to beep faster. Remembering his last encounter with this object, Jack took the silver box and ran out of the maintenance room. He ducked as he ran through the firefight, until he came to the ice cream shop. He jumped over the counter. One of Sam's bullets went straight for Jack's head, but got in the way with the glass freezer that contained the ice cream. The glass shattered. So much for that plan, Jack thought. The red light began to beep faster. Jack couldn't disarm it! He remembered disarming the other one; it was a long and complicated process. This was going to blow at any second! Jack turned around, behind the counter of the ice cream shop. There was nothing he could do! Suddenly, he saw a door that led to a storage room. In that room was much larger walk-in freezer. He ran through the piles of sprinkles and chocolate and threw the device into the freezer. He slammed the door shut and pressed his ear against the door. One long beep and then the sound of a small explosion filled the freezer. That room would be inhabitable for a very long while.

Chase was hurting with Jack gone. Three of the five agents were down, leaving Chase and two others. Where was Jack? Samuel fired at the agents. Chase turned his head, wondering if his old partner was okay, when he felt it. One of Samuel's bullets found the back of his neck. Chase slipped out of consciousness as he fell to the ground.

The virus taken care of, Jack slipped back into the action. He had an advantage; Samuel thought that he was out of the fight. Jack snuck up behind Samuel. With a twist of his neck, he was down. Jack cuffed him. This time, he wouldn't get away. He motioned for the other agents to restrain Samuel while he called Buchannon.

"Bill!"

"Jack, what's your status?"

"I have taken care of the virus. It is no longer a threat. Samuel Edmunds, who we believe is the last of the terrorists involved in today's attacks, is in custody. The mission is a success." Suddenly, Jack dropped the phone and turned his head. Where was Chase? Please, please, don't let him be dead, Jack thought.

Jack saw him. Chase was as white as a ghost, lying in a pool of blood. Jack took someone's abandoned ice water off of the table and splashed it over Chase. He blinked twice. He wasn't dead!

"Chase, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay?"

"No, Jack. I can tell. I'm not going to get through this. Everything is fading--" Chase groaned, his eyelids drooping and voice soft.

"Chase! Stay with me!" Jack yelled, a tear running down his cheek.

"Jack, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"When my brother took me, I left my will on the table. Everything goes to Kim and Angela. Kim is Angela's guardian, okay? Make sure that happens. Kim and I were never technically divorced, you know. Kim is Angela's mother. Make sure it stays that way."

"I will, Chase, I will. I promise."

"Jack, you were the greatest partner I could ever ask for. You got the job done. I've always admired that. Tell Kim I love her." Chase's eyes were closed know.

Samuel Edmunds turned his head. He saw, on the ground, his wounded, nearly dead brother. And, when he saw how much he had harmed the one that he had always protected, something in Sam changed for the better. He realized, all of the sudden, that life is full of pain. It is full of hurt and desperation. But it is also full of love and happiness. Attacking and inflicting all of the pain that you experience only creates more evil, for everyone, not just the victim. Whoever you are, however you live, you are going to experience sadness. You can choose to create more pain for everyone, as he had, or try to stop the evil, as his younger brother, Chase had. And yet, Chase was the one on the floor with the bullet in his neck. Samuel was horrified and disgusted with himself.

"CHASE!" Samuel Edmunds broke loose from the two agents. He pushed Jack out of the way and knelt by his dying brother.

"Chase, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Sam said, starting to sob on his brother's coat. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm going to save you. I'll be there, always, okay? Just like I told you when we were kids. Just stay with me, Chase. I'll protect you."

Through all of his pain, Chase smiled. His brother was back. "Sam, remember what I told you? You thought that you would never get hurt if you attacked. Doesn't this hurt?"

"Chase, I'm so, so sorry. I was lost." Sam said, tears running down his cheeks. "You were right, and I was wrong. I'm sorry I turned on you. You must think that I am a terrible person."

"No, Sam. I know that you're not."

"Please forgive me?"

Chase looked into the eyes of his brother. Images swam before him. Sam was washing the blood off of his hands in their grandmother's sink. He was threatening to break Chase's fingers if Chase did anything wrong. Sam was doing target practice with his friends, accidentally hitting a little boy and not telling anyone. Sam was torturing Chase, kicking him in the face. Chase could still see Sam, out of the corner of his eye, aiming and firing.

Then, the images changed. Sam was telling Chase that their parents had died, holding his little brother on his bed for hours while Chase sobbed on his shoulder. He was ruffling Chase's hair and throwing a football with him. Chase was waking Sam up at night, telling him about his bad dream. Sam was telling Chase to hold onto him forever, and he would protect him from the monsters in his nightmares. Sam was hugging his brother over milk and cookies, not letting Chase see the single tear fall down his face.

Kim had forgiven Chase for not being there for her in the hardest of times. Chase could forgive his brother for getting caught up in the protection of him and his younger brother. No matter how much evil Sam had done, Chase was willing to forget the bad and concentrate on the good that usually dominated his brother's soul.

With one last look into his brother's eyes, he told him, "I forgive you. And Sam, I love you."

Right after those words were said, Chase Edmunds's heart stopped beating. His chest stopped rising and falling with each breath. His soul left him to join his parents up in the sky above.

"I forgive you. And Sam, I love you."

Those are the lasts words that ever left his mouth. The last thing that he ever did was tell the one that murdered him that he still, in spite of it all, loved him.

Chapter 15:

Jack Bauer stared at the ceiling in his bedroom. It was 11:49 and he couldn't get to sleep. It was one of those nights where he had one million thoughts running through his mind, and his bedroom just seemed too small to contain them He looked over at his wife Audrey, asleep and facing him. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful. Jack reached over and swept her hair off of her face, laughing at how he had to reach over her large stomach to get to her. He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled in her sleep, and then walked out onto the porch.

He sat in a chair, a new one that he and Audrey had bought together for their new house. It had been the best thing in the world to create a new life for himself with the people that he loved.

Kim was living in a house a few minutes away, raising Angela. Like when Terri died, Jack hadn't been able to protect Kim from the terrible thing that was losing a loved one. That scared him. His daughter needed protection from the evil that always surrounded her, didn't she?

Kim had needed her father when her mother died. She had been terrible to him and said things that she didn't mean, but he had taken it lying down, and been loving and kind to her in return. He understood her pain, and wanted so desperately to protect her from it, but he couldn't.

And then Jack had disappeared, leaving the world to think that he was dead. Kim had needed protection there, and when she didn't get it, she broke down. Who was there to reassure her that everything was okay?

Then, Chase died. She had her father to reassure her that everything was going to be okay, but she found that she didn't need him. She was miserable and desperate in the first few days in his absence, but found herself with a new set of emotions. She could finally accept all of the pain that she felt. She could understand that although she felt so terrible now, there would be better times, and she had to work towards those. She had grown up, and found that instead of needing the protection of others, she had to protect her daughter. She was doing what Jack did, trying to help Angela through the loss of her father. Kim had switched from the one that needed protection from the world to the one that gave it.

Jack was proud of her. He loved her more than anything, and it pleased him to see that she could now rescue herself from all of her pain. And now, he was going to have a new child to protect, and that pleased him as well.

Jack sat back in his chair and looked up at the stars. He and Audrey had a family now, a life. He sighed and realized what a miracle it was that, after all that they had been through, they were together again.

He loved her so much, and he knew that she loved him as well. Finally, they were happy. Jack couldn't help but think that they deserved it.

The phone rang in the kitchen. Jack walked inside, past a sleeping Audrey. It was now nearing midnight. Jack checked caller I.D. It was CTU.

Jack held the phone and paced. What if it was another one of those days? What if, after he was finally happy, he lost it all again? Jack considered not answering the phone. He could turn his back on the world, leaving others to save it, and stay with Kim and Audrey and the child that was soon to come….No, he couldn't. What Chase had said to him the day that he died really was true; they were the same people. They both would never be truly satisfied until they had done all that they could to protect the people. Jack paused a second, and looked around. Could he bear to lose Audrey again? No. But he couldn't bear to stop doing what he could to protect the world from evil. He would have to save the world and continue to keep the promise that he had made to her. They would be together again.

Jack held the phone to his ear.

"Bauer," he said, and as the clock switched to twelve o'clock, a new day began.

45


End file.
